


And may God help us all

by Petesnudes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: EXTREME WARNING FOR SUICIDE, Hallucinations, Kinda, M/M, Mark eshleman - Freeform, Otherkin kinda sorta, Psychosis, Stimming, Suicide Attempt, Vent fic!!!!, angelkin, gun warning, mark is joshs head mate, please stay safe please please please, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petesnudes/pseuds/Petesnudes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh pressed the cool metal to<br/>His forehead,</p><p> </p><p>He giggled. </p><p> </p><p>(Vent fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And may God help us all

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real sad vent fic.  
> !DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED PLEASE!  
> please please please stay safe

_Quiet quiet quiet_ , That's all josh really wanted  

He wanted peace too, ykno.

He wanted pretty flowers and Angels again  

He was an angel ~~_mark said Tyler wrote he was an angel they never lied RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT_~~

That's why he liked Tyler  

He was soft and pretty. Josh always watched as flowers bloomed on his shoulders and palms, All pretty and lilac. Tyler's loud humming helped josh drown out his thoughts a lot.

Tyler wasn't quiet but his humming made it quiet. Josh liked that.

Tyler's humming humming humming. Tyler was always humming love songs and safe tunes good songs good good good.

Tyler was safe.

Mark told him not to trust not to trust But josh did.

Josh did, he trusted Tyler and his humming his stupid humming _~~NONONO NOT STUPID NOT STUPID STOP IT STOP IT~~_  

Josh missed Tyler, really.

Josh counted.

56 days 24 minutes and 45- no 46 seconds since Tyler had left.

_He's gone why did he leave?_

Josh was empty again and alone They always left ~~_THEY ALWAYS LEFT WHY DO THEY ALWAYS LEAVE WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY_~~ ,

Josh breathed.

 _It's okay angel, you'll be home soon. I might even let you see Tyler again_ , Mark cooed  

Josh smiled bigger than he ever has, the same smile Tyler would swat at and poke in happiness.

Tyler always did that.

Always tapped and rubbed Josh's lips and smile. Tyler once wrote down that he liked how joshs tongue always poked out when he smiled.

 

Josh remembered the day Tyler died.

Tyler didn't hum that much but he smiled a whole lot.

He even spoke. Josh had never heard Tyler speak before that day.

But he did for josh. He sat in joshs laps and lighty whispered in his ear,

 

_And may God help us all, Joshie._

 

Those were his last words, Josh thinks, But he remembers how Tyler innocently smiled and got up. He kissed josh on the cheek and said he'd see him another day. Josh didn't get it.

But now he sits in his bathtub. It was always too clean anyway. He picked up his dad's old gun that he had gotten for "protection" or whatever.

Josh let his eyes slip close for a second and listened to what mark was trying to say

_Remember load, pull back to cock the gun, pull the trigger. It's easy, Josh. Then, we can all go home._

Josh pressed the cool metal to his forehead,

He giggled,

_We're going home, Mark._

_Yes, Angel, now remember what I taught you._

Josh nodded, he was gleaming.

He whispered

 

_And may God help us all, Tyty_

 

Josh put in a round,

Pulled back to cock the gun,

And pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
